


Grossi calzini di lana

by blackvirgo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvirgo/pseuds/blackvirgo
Summary: "I calzini non bastano mai" disse Silente. "È passato un altro Natale e nessuno mi ha regalato un solo paio di calzini. Chissà perché a me regalano soltanto libri." (cit. La Pietra Filosofale)A Harry la risposta di Silente, interrogato su cosa vedesse nello specchio delle brame, non era sembrata sincera.Forse era solo una mezza verità.





	Grossi calzini di lana

Nello specchio c'era un Natale della sua infanzia: la mamma che preparava la cena, Ariana e Aberforth che giocavano accanto al camino e papà in procinto di rientrare.  
Ma invece di un giovane se stesso che osservava le fiamme sognando di essere altrove, vedeva un Albus che rideva con i suoi fratelli, che attizzava il fuoco per scaldarli, che aiutava mamma e papà a mettere in tavola un pasto frugale, ma felice.  
Invece di un ragazzino deluso di non aver ricevuto i libri tanto desiderati, ne vedeva uno soddisfatto per un paio di grossi calzini di lana fatti a mano


End file.
